Voices
by Midnight Lost
Summary: Halloween Special - Bloom has been hearing voices in her head, and it is beginning to take it's toll on our favorite Dragon Flame fairy as she begins to snap. Happy Halloween! (One Shot)


**Authors Notes:** Alright, taking some time away from working on both of my current stories to do this quick one shot that was promise at the end of the second chapter (third installment), of _**Shepard of Fire**_. So here is my Halloween Special Winx Club story. Now, due to this being a one shot it is going to start off very fast and progress quickly. Now there is a chance later in the future I will expand on this one shot.

_**Summary: For the past ten months, Bloom has been hearing voices within her head. She hasn't told anyone for fear of them thinking that she was going insane and cast her out, abandoning her. Over time the voice has grown stronger, taunting her that everyone will abandon her.**_

**Voices**

"_I hear voices in my head, They counsel me  
They understand, They talk to me"_

_~Rev Theory, Voices_

Today marked the one year anniversary that the Winx girls had banished Lord Darkar; and rescuing Bloom from his dark spell. For the first two months, everything was going great. Things were finally getting back to normal, and then _she_ began talking to her. At first it was just ghostly whispers licking at her ears, but as the months went on it became louder and louder, almost as if _she_ was standing right next to her; whispering in her ear. As of late, the voice was focusing on the headmistress of Alfea. Telling Bloom that the elder white witch was keeping secrets from the fire fairy that greatly concerned her.

As much as Bloom tried to ignore the voice, but over the course of several months it had managed to seed itself deep within her conscience, making the young fire fairy wonder if there was any truth to what the voice was telling her.

_'You know it's true. The way she looks at you now. It shows in her eyes, she doesn't trust you anymore.'_ The voice persisted. _'And it's not because of what happened with Lord Darkar.'_

Bloom shook her head mentally, trying to silence the voice. She didn't want to admit that she had noticed these subtle changes in Ms. Faragonda.

_'Go ask her.'_

"Fine I will," Bloom replied out loud to herself. "Just to prove you wrong."

Not waiting for the voice within her to reply, the fire fairy set off to where the Headmistresses office was located on the top floor of the school, over looking the quad area. Upon arriving at the large doors, Bloom didn't both to knock, instead just pushing them open. As she entered the room, she saw the elder woman sitting behind her desk with various scrolls open on her desk. As the door clicked shut, Faragonda shot her head up, upon seeing Bloom she quickly shoved all of the scrolls into her large desk, so that the young fire fairy would not be able to see them. Though Bloom had already recognized the symbols on some of the scrolls. They were from Sparks.

"I would really appreciate it if you would knock instead of just walking into my office Ms. Bloom." Faragonda snapped, rather harshly at the young red head. "Now, what do you need?"

"What were those scrolls?" Bloom asked.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with my dear." Faragonda smiled, trying to dismiss the young girl quickly.

"But they are from Sparks." The fire fairy pressed on, not wanting to believe that the voice had been correct.

Despite herself, Bloom found herself getting angry with the elder woman, and at herself for defending her from the presence that resided in her mind. The rational side of her mind was trying to come up with some defense as to why the headmistress was hiding the scrolls that came from her planet, though it was quickly be drowned out by the rage building up within her, feeding and strengthening the presence in her mind.

**Five Minutes Later**

Groggily, the fire fairy came to. Her vision initially blurred as she looked around to try and gain her bearings of where she was. She could recognize the office of the headmistress. Weakly, she tried to push herself off the ground, only to slip on a wet floor. Alarmed, she looked at the sticky fluid that covered her hand, taking in the red hue of the liquid. More aware of her surroundings she began to notice her surroundings more. Blood saturated the floor beneath her, flowing from the still form of the schools headmistress.

"Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom whispered, raising her left hand. Noticing it felt heavier, she looked to what her hand was holding. A bloodied crystal that what had once sat upon the headmistresses desk.

At the sight before her, Bloom did the only thing she could do. She screamed out in horror.

**Two Hours Later**

Bloom paced the room she had been put inside, a dull and barren white room within the school, after they had drilled her with a series of questions. Most of them were just the same question, just reworded to try and confuse her into incriminating herself. However, she still could not remember anything of what had happened after she entered the room with the headmistress. After not getting any immediate answers, the police had left Bloom in the care of the Winx girls as they sought out additional help.

Of course the whole time she had been in the room, and even shortly before the police had arrived; the voice had mocked her endlessly. Firstly about how it was right about the headmistress hiding stuff from her, as it turned out the scrolls on her desk were a medical records and such of the royal family. Secondly, about how none of her '_so called'_ friends had defended her as the police took her away under suspicion that she had killed Faragonda.

_'I told you they would abandon you.'_ It taunted.

"Shut up!" Bloom hissed out loud.

_'They didn't even try to defend you. Even your so called best friend.'_

Bloom tried to cover her ears in a futile attempt to ignore the voice that whispered in her skull, but it was in vain as it continued to mock her and her friends. The more it pressed on, the more the fire fairy started to agree with it.

"No, your right." She whispered, a distant look in her eyes. "They did nothing to help me."

_'That's right my dear; and they need to pay for their inaction.'_ The voice hissed with venom.

Bloom simply nodded to herself in agreement with the voice.

"HELP!" Bloom screamed out all of a sudden as she used her finger nails to slice into her forearm, drawing blood. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

At first it seemed that her screams for help were going unheeded until the face of the nature fairy appeared in the window of the door. At the sight of Bloom on the ground bleeding, the kind hearted fairy rushed to unlock the door. That was all the opening the fire fairy needed as she pushed off the ground just as Flora opened the door, wrapping her hands around the nature fairies neck as she pushed her back into the wall in the hallway.

"Bloom, it's me." Flora pleaded as she began to struggle against the fire fairy, as her grip tightened around her neck, slowly cutting off the nature fairies air supply. If Bloom heard Flora's gasped pleas, she showed no signs of acknowledging it.

The fire fairy grinned madly with an insane glint in her eyes, as she watched the life fade in the nature fairies eyes. Slowly, Flora stopped struggling as her arms fell to her side, limp. Bloom continued to strangle her for a few extra minutes to make sure the job was done before letting the lifeless body of her room mate slump to the floor. Walking away, she tilted her head as if listening to something before disappearing down the corridor to the maintenance area of the school.

**Nearly 15 Minutes Later**

"Oh my god!" Musa exclaimed as she came across the lifeless form of the nature fairy, placing her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Flora?" Stella asked in a shaky voice, barely holding back the urge to cry at the sight of her friend limp against the wall. Gently taking the nature fairies form into her arms as she cradled her, tears running down the sun fairies cheeks.

As Musa helped Stella lay the nature fairies dead body down so that she looked more peaceful, Tecna and Layla examined the now empty room that Bloom had once been locked in. A faint pool of blood could still be seen upon the white floor. Both of them coming to a conclusion neither of them wanted to admit.

"We have to find her." Tecna stated, glancing back at Flora's body.

"Do you think she really did it?" Layla asked. Logically it was the only possibility, but she still didn't want to believe her friend was capable of such things.

"We have to consider the possibility. If she did, we need to stop her before she can kill someone else." Tecna rationalized. "If she didn't, then we still need to get to her before someone else does."

Slowly, each of the four girls nodded their head in agreement. Before leaving, Stella stopped into one of the side offices and pulled out a long white sheet. Gently laying it over Flora's body, then joining the other girls in the search of the fire fairy.

"Stella, you check the cafeteria area." Tecna stated, taking command of the group. "Layla, the library and Musa the classrooms."

Just as she finished, the lights suddenly went out all over the school. Leaving the four fairies in completely darkness. Only the eerie flashing of the emergency lights guided the ways to the exits. The whole environment gave the four girls a feeling of foreboding.

"I'll go check the generators." Tecna said as she began to feel her way down the darkened hall way.

"I don't think that's a good idea Tecna." Musa put in, in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine." The technology fairy reassured the other three. "Go check those areas and meet back here."

Reluctantly, the other three fairies cautiously split up to check the areas they were designated.

**Tecna**

After what seemed like hours, the technology fairy managed to clamber to the maintenance area door. Slowly she opened it, and gazed in the darkened room. The flashing of the emergency lights bounced off the various objects in the room, making it nearly impossible to see if it was safe. Spying a flashlight by the door, Tecna picked it up and turned it on. Shining it into the room, now able to see with a more stable light source.

At the back of the room she could see the slight sparking of a blown out fuse box. Letting out a small frustrated sigh she entered the room, shutting the door behind her as she did so and approached the fuse box. A spark from a hanging wire in front of her gave her a quick start as she careful navigated around it. Determining that the line may of fell during the surge the generators for the school suffered.

While she was focused on the blown out fuse box, she didn't even see the red haired girl approach her from behind. Grasping the coated part of the hanging wire, Bloom jabbed the live electrical wire into the back of the head of the technology fairy. Smoke began to rise from Tecna's electrocuted body as she continued to shake from the amounts of electricity going through her form. Letting go of the wire, Bloom let loose a soft evil, but insane laugh as she left the burnt corpse of the technology fairy.

Leaving the room to hunt down her next victim.

**Musa**

The blinking lights, and the blaring of the emergency sounds were beginning to grate on the music fairies nerves. She hated the feeling of this, having to look for someone in the dark with constant sounds making it impossible to hear if someone was sneaking up on her. More the half a dozen times did the music fairy jump and look behind her, mostly due to dancing shadows on the walls. For a split second the lights and sirens dimmed and distorted before returning to normal.

_'I hope Tecna gets the main power on soon.'_ Musa thought to herself. _'Otherwise this is going to drive me crazy or paranoid.'_

Coming up to the chemistry classroom, Musa slowly slide open the door and peeked her head inside. Of all the places Tecna had to ask her to search, she had to pick the class rooms. A place she absolutely hated. Sure she got good grades, but it was a constant interruption to her desire to create more music.

"Bloom?" The music fairy called out. "Are you in here?"

From the distant corner of the class room, she thought she heard a soft laughter. Stepping deeper into the classroom, she moved over to one of the lab tables and grabbed one of the small portable bun-son burners, in a bid to get a better light then the current strobe lights were offering. Great on the dance floor, not so much in a power outage.

Igniting the burner, Musa held it before her so that the flames would light the way before her. Moving various chairs out of her way, the music fairy made her way to the far corner of the class room where the supply room was located.

"Stella is that you? I swear, if your trying to scare me I will kill you myself." Musa threatened as she approached the door. Still hearing the light laughter from within in. "Stella?"

Slowly opening the door, she let the burner guide her way in. All of a sudden, various chemicals were thrown into the music fairies face, blinding her as it entered her eyes. Musa screamed out in agonizing pain, dropping the bun-son burner as she did so. Quickly and foolishly bringing her hands up to her face to try and get the chemicals out of her eyes, though only making it worse.

Not saying anything, the fire fairy watched as Musa writhed in agony from the burning of the chemicals. She could see the skin of the music fairy starting to melt away from the cocktail of liquids she had thrown onto the fairy. In truth, she wasn't sure what she had thrown on her. Just grabbing various bottles when she dumped them on the music fairy. Though there was one she knew what it was, grasping the vial of acid.

"Now Musa, let's give you something to help with that voice of yours." Bloom said in a sing song like manor.

Approaching the writhing music fairy, she yanked her hair hard causing her to open her mouth as she screamed. As Musa did so, the insane fire fairy drained the entire contents of the vial down her throat. Causing Musa to begin to gag and attempt to vomit as the acid ate away at the flesh of her throat. Unable to scream out, the music fairy continued to twist in pain on the floor.

Dropping the chunks of hair that she had ripped out of the music fairies head, Bloom silently left the room, leaving Musa to gasp in her final breaths.

**Layla**

Oblivious to what was going on two floors above her, the water fairy moved into the library. She had a bad feeling that something had gone terribly wrong with Tecna. She should have had the lights working by now. Gripping the flashlight she had found along the way, Layla cast it down each of the isles of book cases, trying to catch any glimpse of someone in the room.

"Knew I should of just taken the vacation time, but no. I had to try and earn extra credit for next semester." She mocked herself.

While the rest of the students were on summer vacation, she and the other Winx girls had to try and get ahead so that way, when what ever would be dark lord would rise, their school work would not be affected. As it was Darkar had nearly cost them half a semester. A loud thumb in the back broke the water fairy out of her thoughts.

"Whose there?" She demanded, pointing the flashlight in the direction she heard the sound.

Steeling her nerves, Layla silently moved back towards where she had heard the noise. Ever so cautiously peering around each corner. As she moved in between the book cases, she shined the light on a small pile of books that had fallen from the top shelf of the book case. Letting out a sigh of relief, she dropped the flashlight's beam from the book and look down to the floor beneath her.

It was then that something caught her eyes. Small wisps of black hair. Kneeling down she tried to make a closer examination of it, it looked like Musa's hair. Gazing up at the top of the book shelf, she noticed what appeared to be some hanging cloths, the last thing Bloom was seen wearing. Against her better judgment she began to climb the book shelf to investigate the clothing that she had spotted.

When she had reached the top, the only thing she found was a torn piece of the shirt Bloom was wearing. Again, Layla was beginning to have a very bad feeling. Almost as if she was led into a trap. As if to confirm her suspicion the large book case began to rock back and fourth.

"No no no." Layla began to panic as she felt the center of gravity of the large book case topple over, dropping her flashlight in the process. Sending her back into the one just behind her creating a domino effect.

The water fairy gasped out in a mixture of pain and shock as the book case fell on top of her. She could feel the growing warmness begin to rise up in her mouth as blood began to surge up from her lower abdomen, as well as coldness for her waist down. A sign that she had broken her back from the fall. Still, she tried to push the giant case off of her but was interrupted when a foot stomped down on the book case, causing Layla to cry out in pain.

Looking up she could see Bloom standing over her, with her right foot resting on top of the book case that pinned her down. The strobe lights in the back ground gave the fire fairy an eerie appearance as she watched Bloom raise up what looked to be a fire fighters ax.

"NO!" Layla screamed out, but was quickly silenced. A sickening crunch could be heard as the ax made contact with the water fairies head.

Leaving the ax impaled into the fairies head, Bloom jumped off the book case.

"Four down, one to go." She chuckled.

**Stella**

The sun fairy had abandoned her search of the cafeteria upon hearing the screams from the music fairy. Rushing the halls, she ran up the flights of stairs before she entered the third floor where the classrooms were located. It wasn't hard to find what room the music fairy had been in. The burner that she had dropped had begun to set the class room on fire.

Quickly, Stella grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and proceeded to put out the flames before it got any worse. As the smoke cleared, the sun fairy dropped the extinguisher at the sight that greeted her. Laying there on the floor was the melted remains of Musa.

Suddenly the intercom system crackled to life, an insane laughter coming from the other side of it.

_"One, two, Bloom is coming for you.  
Three, four, better lock the door,  
five, six, grab your crucifix,  
seven, eight, better stay awake,  
nine, ten, never sleep again."_

Slowly Stella began to back out of the classroom, the whole time keeping her eye on the intercom speaker as if it was going to attacker. Turning, she ran down the hall. She had to find a way to get out and find help.

Without thinking she dashed up each flight of stairs. Daring to look behind her she saw a flash of red hair chasing after her up the stairs. Letting out a scared shriek, the sun fairy moved to run faster as her legs burned in protest over the strain they were under. Getting to the end of the flight of stairs, she wasted no time in pushing the doors open and slamming it shut before running out to the middle of the roof of the school.

Turning around she watched as the door to the roof began to creak open. Slowly, Stella began to back up. Trying to put as much distance between her and the door. As the door open, Bloom casually stepped out. Her head slightly tilted as she took in the panicked sun fairy before her.

"Why are you doing this Bloom?" Stella asked, trying to steel her voice though failing miserably as it cracked with fright.

"Why?" Bloom laughed. "Because it's fun seeing Tecna get light up like a Christmas tree. Seeing Layla really hit those books hard before school, and helping to improve Musa's voice."

"Then why Faragonda?"

"Oh, I didn't kill her." She giggled before pointing to her head. "She did."

This confused Stella to no end as she backed further and further away from the fire fairy, stopping herself just before reaching the ledge of the building, barely catching her balance. Looking up she still saw Bloom slowly approaching her.

"You don't need to do this Bloom." Stella pleaded. "Please don't do this."

"Your the only left to play with." The fire fairy giggled, as she began to move quicker across the roof top.

Taking a glance behind her, the sun fairy could see the ground far below her. Turning back she watched as her once best friend began to charge forward. She only had one chance at this, to be able to survive. Just as Bloom was about to reach her, Stella jumped to the side. Allowing the fire fairy to fall over the edge.

Bloom let out a frustrated, animallistic scream as she fell.

Bloom hit the ground hard as she fell out of her bed, jolting the poor red head awake just in time to see Flora coming out of their dorm room bathroom.

"Finally your awake." Flora commented. "You were thrashing about there for awhile, have a bad dream?"

"I guess you can say that." The fire fairy answered, rubbing her head where she landed on the floor.

It was weird to have a dream that was so realistic. Even worse, that it felt like she wasn't even in control of it or what happened. Untangling herself from her blankets, she dumped them on the bed before taking her turn in the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she stopped at the sink and began to wash her face. Trying to shake her mind of the images from the nightmare she had just had.

Finally turning off the water, she dried her face before looking up. Upon seeing her reflection in the mirror, she dropped the towel she was holding. Gazing back at her was a pair of golden cat-like eyes.

_'Now now dear, you can't get rid of me like some bad dream.'_ Dark Bloom laughed before reaching out of the mirror and grabbing hold of the fire fairy, pulling her inside. After a moment of silence, a slender hand grasped the ledge of the mirror, slowly pulling herself out of the portal.

Landing on the floor, the red headed girl quickly turned to the mirror just in time to see her double trying to crawl out as well.

"Not this time bitch." She said as she picked up the hair dryer next to the sink and smashed it into the mirror, shattering it. The fading cries of her double echoing in the small bathroom.

"Bloom, are you alright?" Flora asked in concern as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine." Bloom answered, slouching over the sink. Looking up, her eyes flashing a golden cat-like eyes for a second before returning to blue. "Perfectly fine."

**Alternate Ending**

Turning around she watched as the door to the roof began to creak open. Slowly, Stella began to back up. Trying to put as much distance between her and the door. As the door open, it revealed two of the police officers that had come before.

"Is everything all right?" One of them asked, shinning his light on the sun fairy

"No." Stella slumped down to her knees. "She killed them. She killed them all."

"Who did?"

At this the sun fairy looked up at the officer that was just kneeling before her. Did they not see the power outage in the school, the smoke coming from the class room and god knows what else had happened that she didn't come across.

"Bloom." Stella answered. "The one that killed Ms. Faragonda."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" The officer asked, almost in an insulted tone.

"Joke?" The sun fairy glared at the officer before her. "No this isn't some joke. Didn't you see the bodies coming up here? Faragonda, Musa, Flora, all of them!"

"Stella, are you alright." Bloom asked as she moved out from behind the officers.

"NO!" Stella screamed out as she scurried to get to her feet, quickly backing up from the three individuals. "You stay away from me! You killed them you fucking bitch!"

"Stella calm down." Bloom pleaded with her best friend.

"Ma'am, watch the ledge!" One of the officers shouted as he tried to move forward to stop her, but it was too late as the sun fairy tripped over the ledge and fell off the side of the school.

"Stella!"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Stella." The voice repeated again,

"Stella, it's time to wake up." Flora said. "You'll be late for class."

Groggily the sun fairy gazed around her room as the nature fairy exited into the hall way. Was it really all just a dream? A nightmare? Untangling herself from the sheets of her bed she timidly walked over to the door of her dorm room, not caring she was still in her pajamas and gazed out into the hall way as students began to hustle and bustle back and fourth, getting ready for the first day back to school. No signs of what she had thought she had just lived through were evident.

Flora being in her room was proof of that alone. Turning back she closed the door behind her, slightly rubbing her head, still not sure of what to make of the entire experience. Never in all her life had she had a dream that felt so real. It was kind of frightening to her, but she shook her head. Bloom would never do those things.

Quickly getting dressed, she joined her friends out in the hall way to head to the first class of the day. As much as she tried, she could not look at Bloom. Whenever she did, images from her nightmare would bubble up to the surface of her mind. Again shaking her head of such thoughts. As she sat down in the class room, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her from behind. Slowly turning her head to see who it was, she was met by a pair of golden cat-like eyes.

**Additional Authors Notes:** What a ride. Now I had mixed feelings about both endings. I wanted a typical Nightmare on Elm Street type ending with the survivor waking up and it seemly all a bad dream. So, which ending did you like best? Feel free to let me know via reviews.

Now, I know there are a few questions about this one shot. So the questions I anticipate, I will answer here.

Q. Where are the specialists?

A. Still at Red Fountain. With being on a time restraint, I wanted to get this story up before Halloween. Not much of a Halloween Special if I post it after Halloween.

Q. Why did the police leave Bloom, suspected of murder; in the care of the Winx girls?

A. Simply put, the Winx Club are considered heroes in Magix. And she was locked in a room at the time.

Q. How did Bloom know where everyone was and get there so fast?

A. Well, how does Jason or Michael Myers always manage to catch their victims even though they move so slowly?

Well, those are the main three questions I can imagine people asking. If you have anymore please ask, and Happy Halloween!


End file.
